


Lágrimas de muerte.

by UnPsicoticoMas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost horror, Angst, Angustía, Gore, I love write things like this, M/M, What the hell is Sam?, almost underage, ligero homoerotismo, muerte - Freeform, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPsicoticoMas/pseuds/UnPsicoticoMas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ya mucho daño había causado Sam por mi culpa, y sabiendo qué me esperaba en la sala, sabía que era suficiente; juntos no hacíamos más que traer dolor y muerte».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lágrimas de muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un escrito muy viejo mío que nunca había terminado, pero lo encontré, lo leí y me puse a seguirlo. Lo subí primero a wattpad, ya mucho tiempo después, aquí.  
> Quiero aclarar que puse el escrito en la categoría gay sólo porque tiene tintes homoeróticos, junto a una relación implícita nunca planteada o especificada, algo más parecido a un amor platónico sobrenatural.  
> Narrado en primera persona porque así lo hallé en mi PC y me dio paja cambiarlo todo a mi ya más usual narración omnisciente. Igual, creo que no me quedó tan mal.  
> No al plagio.  
> Sin más, les dejo leer.

 

 

Sentía las lágrimas acariciando mis mejillas mientras los horribles gritos cortaban el aire. Cubrí mis oídos con fuerza y me hice un ovillo en el rincón del armario, temblando, buscando seguridad en la ropa esparcida en el pequeño espacio. Lloré con más fuerza cuando una súplica ahogada por parte de mi madre reventó en mis oídos antes de que el silencio gobernara la casa después de un golpe sordo.

Intenté respirar profundo para calmarme, pero los alaridos volvieron; aunque a una parte de mí le calmó volver a escucharlos, el miedo me invadió fuerte. Mi familia seguía viva, pero estaba afuera sufriendo. En ese momento, deseos contradictorios se revolvían en mí: por una parte, quería que muriesen de una vez para detener su agonía; por otra, los prefería vivos, porque a pesar de todo seguían siendo mi familia.

« _Cuando tengas miedo o estés triste, piensa en cosas buenas, estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor_ », me había dicho mi mejor amigo hacía un tiempo, e intenté confiar en su palabra, obligándome a mí mismo a generar buenos pensamientos. Aunque era difícil, traje a mi memoria recuerdos agradables, y por unos instantes logré olvidarme del terror dándose en la sala de mi hogar, siendo transportado a días soleados llenos de risas, encerrado en mi habitación, junto a mi mejor amigo.

« _Eso es, Christian_ », pude oírlo decirme aquellas palabras. Su voz era tan nítida, tan real, que por unos instantes creí que estaba allí conmigo, dispuesto a consolarme, a decirme cuán bien estarían las cosas. Pero cuando abrí los ojos, estaba solo. Ignoré al fantasma de su voz (¿mi imaginación, quizá?), cerré los ojos y me despegué una vez más de la cruenta realidad; lejos del dolor, de los gritos, de ese desordenado armario, envuelto por una fina membrana invisible que facilitaba mi escape del horror.

Dentro de esa membrana, vi nuestros mejores momentos pasar frente a mis ojos, deslizarse como cinta de película por la oscuridad detrás de mis párpados cerrados; vi mucho vivido junto a mi fiel amigo. Como cuando nos acostábamos en mi cama y hablábamos hasta muy entrada la noche, o cuando poníamos dulces melodías y bailábamos juntos a través de mi habitación, dando vueltas con pasos ya ensayados, usando acentos muy delicados…

La oscuridad me engullía. Me alejaba y perdía en la hermosura de mis memorias, en la complejidad de mi mente, fuera del alcance del infierno… Sin embargo, poco a poco mis recuerdos se escapaban de mi poder, siguiendo la sucesión de los hechos, yendo a aquellos que por tantas noches en vigilia intenté olvidar.

Imágenes lúcidas de cuerpos inertes se reproducían en mi cerebro y desfilaban ante mí; algunos tirados en el suelo con sus extremidades alcanzando ángulos anormales, otros con charcos de sangre extendiéndose debajo de ellos junto a pulcras fisuras adornando sus gargantas, unos manchados por completo con la esencia carmesí de su propia vida y la mucosa amarillenta salida de aquellos sitios donde solía haber algún órgano…De repente, me hallé en un penumbroso callejón que olía a orina y podredumbre, viendo a un sujeto convulsionar con frenesí sobre el pavimento; sus párpados aleteaban con la mirada perdida en el pequeño recuadro del cielo nocturno, sonidos guturales salían de su boca junto a una sustancia negra mezclada con su saliva rancia.

Salí del recuerdo justo cuando el sujeto agonizante que unos instantes antes había intentado asesinarme con el mismo cuchillo que perforó sus entrañas repetidas veces y rajó su garganta, me miraba a través de la neblina de intenso dolor llenándolo y me maldecía en silencio en sus últimos momentos. «Espero verte en el infierno, maldito», habría dicho si no se estuviese ahogando con su propia sangre.

Devuelta en la realidad, los gritos de mi familia parecieron aumentar. Entonces el miedo, la desesperación y la impotencia volvieron a azotarme junto a la culpa, ésta más fuerte, más grande. ¿Cuánto había transcurrido ya? ¿Por qué los torturaba tanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto más los haría sufrir, cuánto extendería su agonía?

En mi pánico, culpé a mis padres y me repetí varias veces que todo aquello sucedía porque ellos no me escucharon. Les advertí sobre Él, incluso intenté hacer que se conocieran, pero sólo fui golpeado por hacerlos perder el tiempo en ir a mi habitación; al subir, Él no estaba. Luego de la paliza por parte de mi padre, cuando se fue junto a mi madre, Él me confesó que no se mostraba a nadie más. «Si saben sobre mí nos separarán», me dijo. Eso había sido suficiente para no intentar presentarlo a nadie nunca más, aunque solía informar sobre las cosas que hacía. Cosas malas, cosas por las cuales condenarían a cadena perpetua, o inclusive a la mismísima muerte.

Noté los gritos descender, extinguiéndose uno por uno, hasta que el silencio reinó. Todo había terminado; por un lado me sentí aliviado por ellos, por otro la pena cayó sobre mí como una visita no deseada. Flashes de los acontecimientos que me llevaron a estar encerrado en ese armario me atacaron mientras me tumbaba en el frío suelo de madera, llorando sin fuerzas, sin esperanzas, solo…

_Apenas llegué a casa luego de la escuela, mi padre emergió de la cocina hecho una furia; por detrás de él, sentado en la mesa, vi a mi hermano menor siendo distraído por nuestra madre con un rompecabezas, aunque lo pillé más centrado en el furibundo hombre que se acercaba a mí. Él gritaba cosas inentendibles, al parecer vinculadas con un examen reprobado, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente. En su aliento rancio distinguí el olor del alcohol. Entonces, como cada día en el cual había un lío en casa por los tragos extra ingeridos por mi padre, decidí ignorarlo a pesar de notarlo sonrojado, con el cuerpo tenso, casi temblando por la imperiosa necesidad de desahogar su ira en algún ser vulnerable capaz de sentir dolor._

_Subí las escaleras con los pasos y reclamos de mi padre detrás de mí; antes de seguirme, escuché el sonido de vidrio romperse al estrellarse contra el suelo. Un florero de mamá, supuse. Llegué al segundo piso, corrí por el pasillo hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta con pestillo a mi espalda. Alcé la vista. Él estaba sentado en mi cama, esperándome con su rostro inexpresivo augurando desgracia. Sus ojos color lapislázuli estaban fijos en mí, atentos a cualquier reacción de mi parte. Intenté no alterarme, mantenerme en calma, porque si dejaba a las emociones vencerme me sentiría tan frustrado e impotente que lloraría allí mismo, frente a Él, y eso no debía suceder. Sabía qué sucedería si dejaba escapar siquiera una lágrima._

_—No finjas —susurró, su voz grave, lúgubre. Inspiré hondo, alejando de mí el poder de sus palabras, reteniendo la humedad que se acumulaba tras mis párpados. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, en el iris celeste que poco a poco tomaba tonos más oscuros. Se puso en pie, con la espalda recta y los músculos apretados—. No guardes tus sentimientos —insistió, acercándose a mí—. Tú tienes la razón —dijo. No fue hasta un segundo después que percibí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla. La limpié lo más rápido posible, pero cuando lo miré, era tarde: sus ojos ya eran negros como el carbón._

_Él se acercó los pocos pasos restantes hasta mí, con sus puños temblando casi imperceptiblemente a cada lado de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, golpes desde el otro lado hicieron temblar la puerta en su marco como la voz de mi progenitor me maldecía, advirtiéndome cuánto me haría cuando me pusiera las manos encima. Me estremecí en mi sitio, más ante el conocimiento de que mi padre no me pondría las manos encima hoy, ni ningún otro día. Él extendió una mano hasta el pomo, ignorándome, pero lo detuve tomándolo de la muñeca. Me miró; en el fondo de sus ojos, en la rudeza de su mirar, encontré la ira incontrolada a la cual tanto temía._

_—Por favor, no… —susurré, supliqué, con la voz estrangulada por el miedo y el inevitable llanto que aún procuraba esconder. Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, difuminaban la imagen tan familiar para mí del impasible rostro que escondía detrás una furia descomunal. En mi interior notaba una presión aumentar a causa de la insistencia de mi padre fuera de mi habitación, las miradas oscuras dirigidas hacia la puerta y el pasar de los segundos._

_—Mataré a quien te dañe, a cualquiera que te haga llorar —dijo, y me alejó de la puerta con la facilidad con la cual movería a un niño de dos años. Me abalancé sobre él cuando tomaba el pomo, las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas._

_—No lo hagas, ¡por favor! —abrió la puerta, dejando a la vista a mi furioso padre, y estampó su otra mano en mi pecho, con la palma abierta, empujándome atrás, sacando el oxígeno de mis pulmones. Trastabillé hasta terminar cayendo sobre mi espalda, jadeando. Alcé la vista sólo para ver a mi padre mirar boquiabierto al sujeto frente a él, intentando decir palabra alguna._

_—¿Quién eres? —consiguió articular al fin mi progenitor, retrocediendo un paso, intimidado._

_—Sam, su hijo le ha hablado de mí —aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía de la sonrisa de falsa amabilidad decorando sus labios. Mi padre se mostró confundido, entonces me miró; sus ojos delataban un incipiente miedo—. ¿No lo recuerdas, cuando tu hijo quiso presentarles a un amigo que siempre estaba en su habitación cuando llegaba a casa, y lo golpeaste llamándolo mentiroso, reclamándole por hacerlo malgastar tu tiempo, diciéndole cuán inútil era? —la voz de Sam se fue enronqueciendo con cada palabra, la ira tomando control de su cuerpo. Mi padre retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de terror, hasta hallarse acorralado con la pared contraria del pasillo._

_—Sam… —susurré, incorporándome, queriendo detenerlo. Mi padre no parecía respirar, ni siquiera lucía capaz de moverse por sí mismo._

_—¡¿Acaso nunca lo escuchaste cuando decía que su amigo le hacía cosas terribles a las personas malas?! —gritó Sam, las venas abultándose bajo la piel pálida de su cuello, y se acercó con pasos lentos, pesados, al hombre estafermo contra la pared—. ¡¿No tienes la menor vergüenza al querer ponerle tus sucias manos encima cuando es por tu culpa que reprobó ese examen, porque te emborrachaste y lo golpeaste sin motivo alguno cuando estudiaba?!_

_Tembloroso, aún jadeante, avancé hasta ellos, pero antes de siquiera tener oportunidad de retener a Sam una vez más, él cerró la puerta con un azote. Lo último que pude ver fue la mirada de mi padre acusándome, diciendo sin palabras: «todo es tu culpa». Luego, llegó a mí el golpe sordo en el piso inferior seguido del grito aterrorizado de mi madre. Supuse que Sam lanzó a mi padre desde las escaleras._

_Me apresuré a abrir la puerta, a hacer algo, a intentar detener el infierno que se desataría abajo, pero el pomo no cedía bajo mis manos, ni siquiera las bisagras con los golpes de mi hombro cuando me abalancé sobre la madera. La desesperación crecía dentro de mí mientras oía los alaridos, las súplicas, los llantos, los golpes, los objetos rompiéndose… Me encerré en el armario de mi habitación, hecho un ovillo entre las prendas tiradas por el suelo albergando la ínfima esperanza de no oír la agonía de mi familia desde allí._

—Christian… —la voz de Sam hizo acto de presencia una vez más, pero me negué a ilusionarme, a abrir los ojos y encontrarme solo. Sin embargo, el tierno contacto en mis mejillas me desbocó el corazón dentro del pecho. Me encogí en mi sitio queriendo alejarme de aquellas caricias tan conocidas para mí, de aquellas tácitas disculpas de cuando hacía algo que superaba lo terrible. Pero Sam no me dejó ir, acariciando con las sedosas yemas de sus dedos los surcos de lágrimas secas recorriendo mi rostro—. Chris…

Me estremecí contra sus palmas al escucharlo usar aquel diminutivo, tal muestra de cariño que tanto solía ansiar volver a oír cuando me hallaba lejos de él; en esos momentos, escucharlo hacía a mi corazón encogerse de dolor. Entonces apreté con más fuerza mis párpados juntos, como si de esa forma sus palabras no traerían a mí recuerdos que ya sólo me herían.

—Chris, debemos irnos —dijo, su voz aún suave, baja, hipnótica. Pero ya poco efecto tenía sobre mí aquél dulce tono suyo. Sacudí la cabeza en negación y tomé sus manos entre las mías; como siempre, las manos de Sam estaban secas, limpias y suaves bajo mi tacto. Si no supiera la verdad sobre Sam, me preguntaría cómo conseguía eliminar cualquier rastro de sangre impregnado en su  piel en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, aunque la respuesta me llegó con el sonido de sirenas policíacas cada vez más cercanas—. ¿Adónde piensas que iremos?

—A cualquier lado, muy lejos, donde estemos juntos y…

—No. —los dedos de Sam pasmaron ante mi respuesta. Abrí los ojos. A través de la penumbra del pequeño espacio, de los haces de luz que se colaban por las rendijas de la puerta del armario, divisé su rostro consternado por el miedo y la sorpresa, su mirada de un color gris plomo llena de confusión.

—¿No?

—No iré contigo a ningún lado. No puedo —dije, seguro de mi decisión como nunca antes había estado seguro de nada. Ya mucho daño había causado Sam por mi culpa, y sabiendo qué me esperaba en la sala, sabía que era suficiente; juntos no hacíamos más que traer dolor y muerte.

Sam frunció el ceño, quizá confundido, quizá molesto, o sólo desorientado por oírme negarme con tanta convicción a alguna idea suya por primera vez. Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar, influenciados por la intensidad de los sentimientos que lo llenaban; la tonalidad de su iris iba del gris al negro, al verde, al castaño, al azul. Al final de aquel baile estroboscópico, un gris azulado inundó su mirada. Fuera, el sonido de las sirenas continuaba, estridente, irritante; supuse que la policía no tardaría mucho en irrumpir en casa, y entonces se encontrarían con el resultado de la ira de Sam, con los efectos colaterales de mis lágrimas.

—Vete, Sam —pedí, rogué, sintiendo un pinchazo atravesarme el pecho con mi sola petición. Miré a Sam, su rostro recortado por las sombras creando líneas oscuras a través de su piel y dándole un espectro melancólico a su gesto neutro.

—Chris, por favor… —susurró, lleno de miedo, necesidad y, sobretodo, tristeza. Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que si seguía admirando el dolor que comenzaba a notarse en su mirada me rendiría e iría con él adonde fuese sin pensar en las posibles desgracias que acarrearíamos donde llegáramos, olvidándome de querer hacer lo correcto para poder huir junto a la felicidad que era él en mi vida. Con un movimiento furioso alejé sus manos de mi rostro.

—¡Vete!

El silencio cayó pesado y repentino dentro del armario, ensordeciéndome por unos instantes. Abrí los ojos y, de nuevo, me encontré a mí mismo solo en ese reducido cuarto, sin ningún cambio alrededor, como si Sam nunca hubiese estado allí. La satisfacción por su partida me llegó a duras penas con la excusa de haber sido lo mejor, pero fue precedida con rapidez por nostalgia.

Cerré los ojos y me tumbé en el suelo, abrazado a mí mismo en todo aquel desastre de prendas. Oí voces abajo, gritando palabras inentendibles por la distancia y las paredes de por medio, luego escuché el alboroto de numerosas personas entrenadas dispersándose por la sala, examinando la tétrica escena que les esperaba como un insano regalo.

Más tarde, cuando un oficial de unos veintitantos años me encontró estafermo entre capas de ropa, vi en sus ojos un ápice de perturbación y noté un ligero olor a vómito acompañándolo. Era un novato, supuse. Me sacó fuera de casa por la parte trasera, evitando la sala; quizás por mi bienestar mental, o por el suyo. El novato me llevó hasta una de las tres patrullas frente a mi casa, diciendo tener que vigilarme en cuanto llegaba una ambulancia.

Para cuando ésta llegó, ya casi terminaba con el breve interrogatorio por parte del novato, todo el tiempo bajo la atenta mirada de los vecinos limitados a varios metros por bandas amarillas. Una chica del equipo médico se dedicó a hacerme una corta revisión. Cuando sacaron el primer cuerpo en una camilla, oculto dentro de una bolsa negra, yo ya me encontraba subiendo en la parte trasera de la ambulancia mientras un grupo de policías alejaba a los vecinos y periodistas.

Dos oficiales me custodiaron en un silencioso viaje al hospital (de no ser por la incansable sirena, me habría quedado sordo y ni me habría dado cuenta), mientras pensaba en aquel cuerpo que sacaban de casa. Lo único que había podido notar fue la extraña forma del bulto. Luego de darle tantas vueltas a la imagen, llegué a la conclusión de que al cadáver debieron faltarle extremidades.

También me pregunté si eso había sido sólo lo más «dulce» de la masacre.

 

Un mes después, mientras caminaba por la calle a casa de mi tía Margaret, quien se convirtió en mi representante luego de la muerte de mis padres al ser mi único familiar más cercano, de camino oí a unos sujetos fuera de una cafetería hablar de lo ocurrido en mi antiguo hogar como una trivialidad cualquiera, aunque la emoción en sus voces me indicaba que había algo más interesante para ellos en todo el asunto. Por mera curiosidad, me senté en la mesa más próxima a ellos para saber el motivo de su interés, el cual sólo era la fiel creencia en los fantasmas; al parecer, querían irrumpir en mi último hogar (el cual permaneció abandonado por los acertados rumores de la masacre ocurrida allí) a invocar a mi fallecida familia.

Luego de aquello, me puse en pie, dispuesto a irme, pero un comentario por parte de uno de los sujetos acaparó toda mi atención.

—¡Tío, es cierto! Allí ocurrió el más cruel asesinato alguna vez conocido en esta ciudad, quizá en muchas otras más. Si no me crees, míralo tú mismo, las imágenes están en Internet.

 

Ya muy entrada la noche, mientras tía Margaret limpiaba la casa de malos espíritus quemando palillos de incienso, me decidí por realizar aquello que me había rondado la cabeza el resto de la tarde y busqué en Internet las imágenes del asesinato de mi familia. «¿Desequilibrado, yo?», se llamaba la página donde hallé lo que buscaba. Además de una brevísima reseña (hombre de cuarenta y dos, mujer de treinta y ocho, e infante de nueve años de edad son asesinados vilmente en su propio hogar por _talentoso artista_ sin rostro, dejando nada más a un chico de dieciséis vivo por razones desconocidas), cuatro imágenes de la escena se revelaron en la pantalla de mi celular.

En la primera se exhibían órganos pútridos amontonados sobre la mesa del salón, con dos cuencas oculares colocadas sin cuidado alguno en la cima; en la segunda estaba mi padre tirado en un rincón de la sala bañado con sus propios fluidos (una película de rojo, marrón y verde amarillento), tenía el rostro deformado a golpes, el torso adornado con viejas botellas de alcohol rotas clavadas en su carne, y muñones sanguinolentos aún supurantes en los sitios donde solía haber extremidades; la tercera mostraba a mi madre sobre la mesa de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las extremidades faltantes de mi padre abrazándola (las piernas estaban clavadas a sus caderas y rodillas; los brazos a sus hombros y manos) y el rostro inexpresivo manchado por surcos carmesíes nacidos de los agujeros sin ojos, con una ancha incisión atravesando su torso desnudo desde los blandos pechos hasta la región púbica, albergando dentro a mi hermano menor con la garganta rajada de extremo a extremo, desnudo, cubierto por completo por la mezcla de sus sangres; finalmente, en la cuarta se podía admirar la escena completa desde la entrada como una obra retorcida…

Inspiré una honda bocanada de aire aromatizado con incienso quemado, alejando de mí las arcadas que me amenazaban, y guardé el celular debajo de mi almohada. Entonces, miré a la izquierda, a la ventana. A través del cristal ligeramente empañado por el vaho de la noche, noté las luces de las farolas reflejarse en la humedad. Brillantes haces dorados se expandían a través del espacio, ensanchándose hasta crear amplias circunferencias sobre las aceras. Debajo de la pobre luz amarillenta de una de las farolas, divisé una silueta masculina vistiendo una sudadera con la capucha arriba, cubriendo su rostro en sombras.

—¿No tienes otras vidas que acabar esta noche, Sam? —susurré. Él alzó la cabeza, permitiendo a la luz de la calle iluminar parte de su rostro. Inclusive a tal distancia, pude percibir el intenso color azul de sus ojos. Azul, tristeza.

Como cada noche desde la muerte de mi familia, él estaba observándome desde el otro lado de la calle, apenas oculto entre las sombras, esperando al momento en que finalmente sucumbiera a la nostalgia llenándome y me fuese con él a cualquier sitio a arruinar vidas, en busca de hacer perdurar la felicidad que me traía su presencia incluso si eso significaba acostumbrarme al olor a muerte y la visión de cuerpos inertes bañados en sangre.

Sam esperaba al momento en que me rompiera y cayera en mi lado oscuro, en el desinterés por la seguridad de las otras personas… O al menos esperaba a que muriese y fuese libre de este lazo que lo ataba a mí, porque sólo entonces me olvidaría por completo, junto a todos nuestros recuerdos, e iría en busca de otra persona a la cual proteger a base del dolor de los demás, otra persona a quien atarse para subsistir con aquella maldición que lo condenaba a sufrir si no era querido por alguien.

Y Sam esperaba por mí porque ambos sabíamos que, a pesar de todo y en contra de lo correcto, yo aún le evitaba la agonía a la que estaba destinado…

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Muy confuso, oscuro, cruel? Pues este soy yo, mis queridos lectores.
> 
> Apreciaría un montón sus opiniones, si tienen alguna crítica o algo. También si a alguien se le pasa por la cabeza escribir algo loco diciéndome que me odia, que le gustó, que no entendió. I accept everything :3
> 
> Recuerden que también publico en Wattpad bajo el mismo username.
> 
> Sin más, me despido. ¡Saludos!


End file.
